Tills döden skiljer oss åt Nej, långt där efter
by SevSna
Summary: Vad var det som egentligen hände på kyrkogåden? Varför är Harry piss of på Dumbledore? Vad är det för mystisk medaljong Harry har runt sin hals? Vem är den andra pappan till Harrys dotter? och kan Severus möjligen känna det samma för Harry?
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Klockan var snart 11 på kvällen. Harry stod framför en spegel och var fly förbannad. Det som var mest irriterande var att han hade vetat detta i 4 år men aldrig blivit arg förens nu. Han kollade ner på medaljongen som hängde runt hans hals. Den hade hängt där hela hans liv. Det hade aldrig gjort honom något, men nu vet han vad den var till för och det gjorde honom ännu mer arg. Han slängde en sista blick på sig själv i spegeln och förvandlade sig sedan tillbaka till sitt vanliga jag. Han gick in på sitt rum igen och fortsatte att packa, de skulle snart vara här.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kap 1**

Harry blev på lite bättre humör när han upptäckte att Snape var med gruppen som skulle förflytta honom. Lite ögongodis var aldrig fel. Ännu bättre blev det när Snape faktiskt frågade hur han mådde. Harry fick dock dåligt samvete för första gången sedan han hade slutat prata. Han nickade som svar och kollade sedan ner i golvet för att dölja sin sorg.

Harry blev åter igen på glatt humör när han fick veta att Snape skulle flyga snett till höger om honom. Det betydde att Harry skulle få se hans ansikte i profil under hela flygturen. Innan de gav sig av så var Harry tvungen att springa upp på toaletten och spy. Han hade nämligen haft en förmåga att spy fem gånger per dag sedan kyrkogården.

Harry hoppades innerligt att Dumbledore inte skulle befinna sig i huset. Han var inte säker på hur han skulle klara av att möta honom. Han hade aldrig trott att han kunde hata någon mer än han hatade Voldermort, men det kunde han tydligen.

Till Harrys stora missnöje så var Dumbledore där och han log mot honom. Hur fan vågade han ens le mot Harry. "Fy fan vilket svin han är" var det ände han vågade tänka.

Albus hade tidigt förstått att det som Harry hade fått se på kyrkogården skulle ta hårt på honom. Men Aldrig hade han trott att det skulle ta honom så här hårt. När Harry hade tagit av sig sin jacka hade Albus lagt märket till att Harry hade skärsår över hela sina armar. Albus slöt ögonen av obehag. "Harry hade börjat skada sig själv, han hade blivit självdestruktiv. Min Harry skadar sig själv."

Albus beslöt sig för att möta honom med glädje, det kanske gjorde så att han mådde bättre.

Harry! Hur mår du? Välkommen till Fenixordens högkvarter.

Han bara stirrade på honom som om han hade sagt något som var mot lagen.

Han har slutat att prata professorn. Säger Snape.

Albus svarade inte utan beslöt sig för att hjälpa Harry med kofferten. Han tog tre steg närmare och såg direkt att Harry backade. Albus såg Harry i ögonen och såg inget annat än hat. Det var då han förstod att han hade listat ut det.

"Fan inte nu"

Harry såg på Dumbledore att han hade fattat. Snape avbröt Harrys funderingar med att säga:

Ska jag hjälpa dig upp med din koffert?

Harry tittade på honom och nickade.

Snape bar upp kofferten för två trappor och Harry följde efter. När de kom upp så pekade Snape på dörren till vänster.

Det är ditt rum.

Han pekade på dörren till höger och sa:

Det är mitt rum, om det är något så kan du knaka på när du vill.

Harry öppnade dörren och gick in. Det första som slog honom var att det bara var en säng i rummet, vilket skulle betyda att han skulle sova ensam. Det var bra med tanke på hans mardrömmar. Snape stapplade fram till sägen och la kofferten över den och vände sig sedan till Harry och tittade på honom. Det tog Harry ca 5 sekunder innan han upptäckte detta faktum.

Att skära sig är ingen lösning. Sa han

Harry öppnade munnen för att protestera men Snape var ute ur rummet innan Harry hann komma på vad han skulle säga.

Harry började packa upp och efter fem minuter kom Hermione och Ron in rusande. Hermione kramade Harry och sa:

De sa att du hade slutat prata, stämmer det, du vet att du kan prata med oss om du vill.

Harry svarade naturligtvis inte. Han tog bara tag i Hermiones händer som var runt hans hals och tryckte henne på armlängds avstånd. Hermione tittade sorgset på Harry och öppnade munnen för att tala igen men blev hindrad på grund ut av att Snape uppenbarade sig i dörren och meddelade att maten var serverad. Ron var först ut ur rummet och Hermione följde strax efter. Harry vände sig till sin koffert för att ta sitt ritblock och en penna. Dock måste Snape ha tagit det som om att Harry inte hade tänkt äta för han sa:

Att svälta sig är inte heller en lösning.

Harry log och viftade med blocket framför honom och gick ut ur rummet. Snape stängde dörren efter honom och gick med honom ner. När de kom in i köket så upptäckte de att det bara var två lediga platser kvar. De var längst ner på bordet mitt emot varandra. Snape satte sig på vänstra sidan av bordet. Maten (löksoppa) började skickas runt bordet. Harry tog sitt block och fortsatte på sin senaste bild (Severus med bar överkropp). När soppan kom till honom tog han en halv slev och skulle precis sicka den vidare till Snape när han såg hans min. Harry tittade ner i skolen och hällde upp en hel slev till och skickade den senare till Snape. Snape tog för sig och skickade vidare, han började inte äta. Han kollade argt på Harry när han fortsatte med att rita. Harry suckade och slog igen sitt block och la denne och pennan åt sidan. Harry petade mest i maten. Det fanns många olika anledningar men den som torterade Harry mest var att Dumbledore satt och stirrade på honom.

Så Harry, gillar du ditt rum? Säger Dumbledore halvväggs in i middagen.

Harry tittade upp på honom och hånlog. Han såg att den äldsta blev chockad och sårad av detta. "100 poäng åt Harry" tänkte Harry och hånlog ännu mer när han vände tillbaka blicken till sin tallrik. När Dumbledore kommit över chocken så sa han:

Det är väldigt oartigt, Harry, att inte svara på tilltal.

Innan Harry hann reagera så svarade Snape åt honom.

Jag bara gissar nu, alltså det är en vild gissning detta men jag tror att det är så att Han inte svarar för att han inte vill prata. Men jag vet inte, som sagt det är en vild gissning.

Harry kunde inte låta bli att fnissa. Och alla runt omkring blev chockade över att Harry skrattade över något Snape sa. När Alla började äta igen tog Harry en bit papper från sitt block och skrev "tack" på och skickade över den till Snape. Han log sitt underbara leende som man så sällan fick se.

Ingen orsak sa han och stoppade lappen i fickan.

Harry åt inte upp sin mat, han mådde väldigt illa, dock spydde han inte.

Han gick upp på sitt rum. Vid niotiden hörde Harry steg i trappan. Han gick ut och såg Snape.

När Snape upptäckte Harry sa han.

Det hemskt vilken enstöring du har blivit över bara fyra veckor.

Harry log och tittade ner i golvet. Han stirrade där i några sekunder och Snape gick upp för de två sista trappstegen. Harry tittade upp igen. Han hade bestämt sig.

Tack sa han.

Du behöver inte tacka två gånger.

Det var inte det jag tackade för.

Nähä, vad är det då du tackar för?

Harry ryckte på axlarna och sa:

För att du finns.

Harry skulle aldrig någonsin glömma den stunden. Skulle aldrig glömma Snapes ansiktsuttryck. Hans ögon tårades och Harry såg att han bet sig själv i läppen för att hindra sig själv från att börja gråta. Harry förstod inte riktigt hur han hade vågat säga det. Något han än mindre förstod var hur han precis efteråt vågade gå fram och lägga sina armar kring Snapes hals i den mest underbara kramen han någonsin haft. Till Harrys stora lättnad så kramade Snape tillbaka. Harry var först att släppa. Han sa god natt och gick in på rummet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kap 2**

Klockan var tolv på natten när Severus vaknade. Han vaknade utav ett skrik som kom från Harrys rum. Han fick panik, det ända han kunde tänka på var vad som faktiskt hade hänt Harry på kyrkogården, det fick inte hända igen. Potter skulle ta livet av sig då. Severus for upp ur sängen och i farten mot dörren rycker han åt sig sin trollstav. Han for ut ur rummet och ryckte upp Harrys dörr. Han låg på madrassen och sov. En mardröm. Severus drog ett lugnande andetag. Han lutade sig mot dörrkarmen och skådade Potter där han låg och skrek. Severus tyckte han var vacker där han låg. Men det var ju pojken alltid.

Mardröm. Sa Dumbledore som plötslig dykt upp bakom Severus.

Severus nickade till svar.

Vi bör nog lägga en tystnads besvärjelse över hans rum så att han inte väcker hela huset.

Nej jag vill hålla koll på honom, om han vaknar så kommer han gå upp och skära sig ännu mer. Lägg över båda våra rum i stället.

Bra ide. Kommer du orka med imorgon då?

Ja.

Severus vände sig om och gick in på rummet igen. Han låg på sin säng utan att somna fram tills klockan ett. Då slutade Harry att skrika. Severus var inte helt säker men han tyckte sig höra snyftningar. Han reste sig och gick ut ur rummet. Han stannade utanför pojkens rum utan att knacka. Severus märkte direkt att han hade hört rätt. Harry syftade. Han knackade försiktigt på dörren. Snyftningarna upphörde omedelbart men han fick inget svar så han gick in. Potter satt på sängen med bena uppdragna mot bröstkorgen. Tårarna rann ner för hans kind och i handen höll han en fällkniv. Severus gick fram och tog kniven försiktigt ifrån honom.

Förlåt.

Viskade Harry knappt hörbart. Han tittade ner på sina knän och såg ut att skämmas. Severus la en hand under Harrys käkben och lyfte hans huvud. De kollade varandra i ögonen. Med hjälp av sin andra hand torkade Severus bort tårarna som fortfarande rann.

Ingen ut av dem vet hur det kom sig men helt plötsligt så låg de båda på sängen och höll om varandra. Det tog en halvtimme innan Harry slutade gråta och efter det så låg dem och pratade. De pratade om allt mellan himmel och jord. Severus lyckades bland annat övertyga Harry att han skulle åka till sjukhuset med tanke på hur ofta han spydde.

Tio i fyra på morgonen somnade äntligen Harry och det dröjde inte många sekunder förens Severus somnade tät intill honom.

(FYRA TIMMAR SENARE)

Pang!

Snape satte sig upp, så gjorde även Harry. De kollade på dörren.

Jag kan förklara det här på ett väldigt bra sätt. Började Snape.

Det hoppas jag. Sa Dumbledore.

Harry tittade på Snape och sedan på Dumbledore och suckade.

Han kunde inte sova började Snape och pekade på Harry, så vi satt och pratade och så somnade vi.

Och du vill att jag ska tro på att du har en så dålig självbehärskning när det gäller sömn?

Ja.

Frukosten är klar. NU!

Dumbledore kollade argt på de två i sängen och gick sedan ut. Snape och Harry tittade på varandra. Harry börja skratta och Snape förstod inte riktigt det roliga så han log och klättrade ur sängen. Vi syns där nere sa han. Harry klädde på sig och bäddade sängen spydde och gick ut ur rummet. Severus kom ut ur sitt rum samtidigt och de gick med varandra ner till köket. När de kom in så såg de att samma stolar som dagen innan var de ända lediga. De gick mot stolarna men Dumbledore hindrade dem.

Ni får inte sitta jämte varandra något mer.

Men… Började Snape men Dumbledores blick hindrade honom från att fortsätta. Harry satte armarna i kors över bröstet och kollade på Sirius.

Sirius kollade osäkert från Harry till Dumbledore och tillbaka igen. Han suckade och sa:

Om det gör dig lyckligare genom att sitta jämte äcklet så får du göra det.

Harry flinade och gick och satte sig, så gjorde även Snape. Dumbledore såg arg ut. Harry och Severus började tyst prata. Halvt in i frukosten började Harry må illa igen och det påminde Snape om att han hade lovat Harry att de skulle åka till sjukhuset. Han vände sig mot Dumbledore och sa

-Professorn, Harry måste till sjukhuset.

-Jaså, varför då? Undrade Dumbledore

Samtidigt som han frågade for Harry upp och rusade fram till diskhon och spydde upp det lila han hade ätit till frukost hittills.

-Därför säger Snape. Och pekar på Harry.

-Jag skicka en uggla omedelbart. Svarade Dumbledore och lämnade rummet.

Snape gick fram och hjälpte Harry med en trasa. De gick tillbaka till sina platser och Harry la sitt huvud på bordet och suckade djupt. Dumbledore kom tillbaka samtidigt som Snape och Harry bestämde sig för att de var klara. De gick upp på Harrys rum och började prata igen. Efter en halvtimme kom Dumbledore in med ett brev och meddelade att Harry hade fått en tid bokad redan samma dag.

Det beslöts att Både Snape och Dumbledore skulle följa med som skydd i fall i att Voldermort skulle bli så korkad att han dök upp på sjukhuset. Klockan 13 gav de sig iväg mot sjukhuset. De åkte med nattbussen.

När de kom in på sjukhuset så anmälde Dumbledore Harrys ankomst i receptionen. En helare kom fram tillsammans med Dumbledore för att visa vägen. De gick in i en lång korridor och efter halva svängde de av åt höger. I den nya korridoren gick de ca 200 meter innan helaren bad dem sitta ner på stolarna som var där. Hon meddelade att en annan helare snart skulle komma att ta emot Harry och gick sedan tillbaka. Det var spänt i korridoren. Det var bara Harry, Snape och Dumbledore där och de alla satt tysta utan att säga något.

Efter 7 minuter kom en helare, en kvinna och visade Harry in i ett rum lite längre bort i korridoren. Harry fick sätta sig på en brits.

Okej, Mr Potter vad är ert problem sa kvinnan vänligt?

Jag spyr en hel del, i alla fal den senaste tiden.

Okej, hur ofta har det varit?

Minst fem gånger per dag.

Har du haft något andra symtom, feber?

Ingen feber. Jag har varit yr men det är nog för att jag är uttorkad.

Det blev en tyst stund och helaren tittade fundersamt på Harry.

Mr Potter har era bröstvårtor ömmat eller kliat?

Harry tänkte efter och kom på att det faktiskt var så.

Ja.

Har Mr Potter nyligen haft samlag med en annan man?

Harrys hjärta hoppade över ett slag. Varför frågade hon det?

Helaren tittade på honom och sa:

Mr Potter det så att jag tror att du har ett syndrom som heter Sevsna symdromet. Det är män med inre kvinnliga organ. Det vill säga jag tror att du väntar barn. På grund av det så är denna fråga den viktigaste att du svarar på.

Harry kunde inte svara med ord så han nickade till svar.

Var det svaret på frågan eller var det ett svar att du förstod allvaret?

Både och.

Jag går och bokar upp dig på en graviditetstest med än gång.

Helaren vände sig om mot en bokhylla med pärmar och tog ut en, hon öppnade den och bläddrade lite i den och drog ut ett papper och räckte det till Harry.

Här kan du läsa lite om syndromet.

Harry tog pappret och reste sig och följde med helaren ut. Hon bad honom vänta och gick sedan. Harry sjönk ihop mot väggen och började gråta tyst. Snape var genast vid hans sida och frågade hur det var. Harry kunde inte svara så han räckte pappret till Snape som svar. Snape slängde bara en blick på pappret. Hans ögon vidgades och tittade på Harry.

Harry… började Snape men Harry avbröt honom.

Kan du följa med in?

Naturligtvis Harry. Säger han och drar upp Harry i sin famn.

Dumbledore harklade sig bakom dem, men ingen av dem brydde sig.

Helaren kom tillbaka och hon, Harry och Snape gick in i ett rum lite längre ner i korridoren. Först fick Harry gå in på en toalett och kissa i en plast kopp. Efteråt stoppade helaren en pinne i urinen. Efter fem minuter tittade hon på den och konstaterade att det var positivt. Harry bet ihop käkarna och blundade hårt för att inte börja gråta. Helaren bad Harry att ta av sig tröjan och att lägga sig på britsen han satt på. Harry gjorde som han blev tillsagd. Helaren kom fram med sin trollstav och tryckte den försiktigt mot Harrys mage. Strax vänster om Harrys huvud dök det upp en bild. Harry hade bara sätt på film ett ultraljud men han kunde urskilja fostret som tydligen växte i hans mage. Harry blev illamående.

Helaren började mätta och räkna.

Tredje till fjärde veckan. Det vill säga 10 veckor kvar.

10 veckor?

Ja, man är bara gravid i tre och en halv månad under syndromet. Vill du veta könet?

Nej.

Helaren fortsatte att räkna och mätta och sa till sist:

Det ser ut som ditt barn är helt friskt. Jag vill att du kommer hitt igen vecka 8.

Tack sa Harry och tog på sig tröjan.

De gick ut ur rummet. Snape kollade underligt på Harry som fortfarande kämpade för att inte börja gråta. Han vände sig till Dumbledore och sa:

Kan vi använda flampulver, jag tror inte Harry orkar den långa resan tillbaka?

Dumbledore tittade på Harry och nickad.

Han ska tillbaka hitt om fem veckor. Sa Snape.

När de kom Sprang Harry upp på rummet. Dumbledore och Snape stod kvar i hallen.

Så vad hände nu egentligen där på sjukhuset. Frågade Dumbledore.

Det är upp till Harry när han vill berätta för dig. Svarade Snape och började gå upp för trappan.

Han stannade utanför Harrys dör. Han hörde inga snyftningar så han knackade och gick in. Harry satt på sängen och stirrade tomt ut i luften. Han grät även.

Vill du berätta för mig vem pappan är?

Harry sackade på huvudet.

Det gör inget, jag vet redan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kap 3**

-Du vet det hjälper faktiskt att säga det rakt ut. Fortsatte Snape.

-Du får ursäkta mig Severus, men exakt vad vet du om det? Bet Harry av

-Du är inte den ända trollkarlen som blivit våldtagen Harry.

Harry skämdes över sin elakhet och tittade ner i madrassen. Severus gick fram och satte sig på.

-Hur kommer det sig att du vet? Frågade Harry efter en stund.

-Jag trodde du viste vad mitt uppdrag inom Fenixorden är?

-Det gör jag, vadå berättade han för dig.

-Nej, men Voldermort är rätt så duktig på att skryta. Framför allt på den punkten.

Det blev åter tyst. Harry började undra vad det var som gjorde att Severus verkligen satt här och brydde sig. Varför han la ner sin energi och tid. Harry kände att han behövde veta så han frågade.

-Varför försöker du hjälpa mig? Du har hatat mig hela min skoltid och helt plötsligt så sitter du här och gör allt för att jag inte ska ta livet av mig.

-Jag har aldrig hatat dig Harry.

-Så varför har du behandlat mig som om du gjorde det?

-Du betyder för mycket för mig. När det blir känslomässigt så klarar jag inte av det och uttrycker mig i ilska.

-Känslomässigt? Vad menar du med det?

Severus svarade inte direkt. Han tänkte en lång stund. Han satt och petade med naglarna. Det syntes väl när han hade bestämt vad han skulle säga. Eller säga, snarare visa. Severus såg Harry i ögonen tog tag i hans hand och lufter den. Han la den på sin bröstkorg, precis över hjärtat. Harry visste inte vad han kände exakt den sekunden som han kände hur snabbt och hårt Severus hjärta slog. Han slöt ögonen, log och lät tårarna börja rinna igen. Han kunde inte svara med ord så han öppnade ögonen och såg rakt in i Severus ögon. Harry tog tag i Severus hand och tryckte denne mot sitt hjärta. Ett enormt leende sprakade upp i Severus ansikte när han märkte att Harrys hjärta slog minst lika hårt och snabbt som hans egna.

Med sin hand kvar på varandras bröstkorg lutade de sig fram och mötes i en kyss.

Känslan var den mest underbara Harry någonsin hade känt. Harry släppte sin hand på Severus bröst korg för att lägga dem runt hans hals i stället. Severus gjorde det samma bortsätt från att han la sina armar runt Harrys midja. De la sig ner på madrassen och efter en stund avslutade de kyssen och höll bara om varandra. Harry låg och lyssnade på Severus hjärta och Severus fingrade i Harrys hår.

Hur länge hade inte Harry drömt om denna stund ändå var sorg det ända han kunde känna. Harry var så ledsen att han knappt kunde hålla sig från gråt. Efter en timme så måste Severus ha märkt det.

-Vad är det Harry? Är du ledsen?

-Ja.

-Varför? Har jag gjort något? Utbrister Severus skräckslaget och sätter sig upp.

-Det är inte du, det är jag.

Severus höjde på ögonbrynen.

-Jag är inte direkt en drömpojkvän. Och jag tror inte att jag någonsin kommer kunna vara där för dig som en riktig pojkvän ska. Det gör mig ledsen.

Severus la sig ner igen men Harry förblev sittande. Severus granskade Harrys ansikte en lång stund innan han sa:

-Du vet, sex är inte kärlek. Och om jag ska vara ärlig så har det aldrig riktigt intresserat mig.

-Det är inte bara sex jag menar.

-Vad mer så ska du se att jag kan trycka bort det också. Förresten tror du att jag är en särskilt lämplig pojkvän?

-Du vet faktiskt ingenting om mig.

-Jag vet mycket om dig, mer än du kan ana.

-Severus om sanningen ska fram så vet du inte ens mitt riktiga namn.

Severus höjde ögonbrynen igen.

-Jag vet redan att jag inte vet det.

-James är inte min pappa.

-Naturligtvis är han inte det. Han är bara så bög man kan bli.

Nu var det Harrys tur att höja ögonbrynen.

-Hur vet du det?

-Han våldtog mig 4 gånger och försökte sedan intala mig att han var förälskad i mig.

-Var det något mer?

-Ja, Dumbledore, han är inte direkt överlycklig med vår plötsliga fred.

-Dumbledore är vårt minsta problem om du fråga mig. Vi behöver bara babbla om evig kärlek och bröllop och barn sen är han som trollbunden.

Harry nickade.

-Det är en till sak. Sa han.

-Ja vad då?

-Alla dör…

-Ja jag vet, är inte det väldigt konstigt.

Harry suckade och kollade snett på honom.

-Förlåt, bara skojar.

-Alla runt omkring mig och jag tror inte jag hade klarat av att du dog.

-Harry, jag har jobbat som spion i snart 14 år. Jag har känt Voldermort ännu längre än det. Jag är hans "närmast" och jag kan med små medel stura hans mindre handlingar. Om han helt plötsligt skulle villa döda mig så skulle jag veta det innan han ens vet det och där med vara i skydd långt innan han hann lista ut det.

Harry nickade och lutade sig fram och kysste Severus som kysste tillbaka.

-Var det bara James som våldtog dig?

-Oh nej. Farsan var först…

-Jag som hade tänkt fråga när jag skulle få träffa dina föräldrar.

-Du kan få träffa min morsa hon är helt underbar. Hur som helst. Farsan våldtog mig 12 gånger, Voldermort har våldtagit mig 11, James 4 gånger och sedan var det två killar vid två olika tillfällen.

-29 gånger!

-Ja.

Harry tog bort sin hand som han hade lagt på Severus innelår. Severus började fnissa och sa:

-Du behöver inte ta bort den, jag har faktiskt lämnat det där bakom mig. Förresten du sa det aldrig.

Harry tittade på Severus en lång stund innan han sa det.

-Jag har blivit våldtagen av Lord Voldermort på en kyrkogård… och nu väntar jag hans barn.

-Mycket bra Harry säger han och sätter sig upp för att kyssa honom.

När det hade kysst i cirka en minut så öppnades dörren och både Harry och Severus stelnade till.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kap 4**

-Okej, det räcker nu. Du ut här ifrån Skriker Dumbledore nästan hysteriskt och pekar på Snape.

- Professorn börjar Snape.

-Upp på mitt rum, vi ska ha ett väldigt långt samtal.

Snape kysste Harry en sista gång, Dumbledore skriker sluta med det där, och Snape kravlar sig ur sängen och går ut genom dörren. Dumbledore stod kvar en stund och sa till sist:

-Vi ska också prata senare.

Harry började skratta.

Dumbledore gick ut och gick upp för trappan och vidare in i sitt rum. Snape stod vid fönstret. När Dumbledore kom in vänder han sig och såg på honom.

-Severus, påminn mig om Lärare/elev relation policyn lyder?

-Totalförbjudet, omedelbar avgång och relegering.

-Jag hoppas att du har en väldigt bra förklaring till ditt plötsliga… infall.

-Ja, jag älskar honom…

-Det duger inte på långa vägar.

-Jag var inte klar.

Det var tyst en stund och Dumbledore sa till sist:

-Fortsätt

-Jag älskar honom så mycket så att det gör ont i hela kroppen när jag inte är med honom. Jag kan inte tänka. Vad jag kände för Lily är ingenting igen fört med vad jag känner för Harry. Jag kan inte leva utan honom. Om det kosta mig mitt jobb, mina få vänner, tio år i Azkaban eller kanske mitt liv så spelar det inte mig någon roll. Jag vill leva mitt liv med och runt omkring honom och jag är beredd att göra allt för det.

-Men att du sätter Harrys liv i fara har aldrig slått dig?

-Naturligtvis.

-Så?

-Jag kommer att skydda honom med mitt liv.

-Om det nu inte räcker och Harry dör på grund av dig?

-Så kommer jag leta i all oändlighet i all tid tills jag har funnit varenda atom som tillhör honom.

Det knackade på dörren och en av Weasley tvillingarna kom in och meddelade att kvällsmaten var klar. Albus slängde en arg blick på Snape innan han lämnade rummet. Severus skyndade ner till Harry som satt i ett av rummets hörn.

-Hur gick det, frågade han.

-Lite osäker, maten är i alla fall klar.

Severus räckte sin hand till Harry för att hjälpa honom upp. När Harry väl stod på benen kysstes de. De skyndade båda ner till köket för att se till att de kom så långt bort från Dumbledore som möjligt men båda upptäckte till sin fasa att de ända två lediga stolarna var på vardera sida av Dumbledore.

-Var så goda och sitt sa Dumbledore.

Harry tittade upp på Snape. De satte sig och Dumbledore började åter prata och naturligtvis så var alla andra i rummet tysta.

-Så Harry, nu har jag och _Professor _Snape pratat och detta problem. Började Dumbledore med en särskild betoning på professor.

-Vi hittade ingen lösning så jag undrar om du har någon lösning på problemet.

Harry funderade i en liten stund innan han svarade.

-Det ända problemet som jag ser är du… men det känns lite väll drastiskt att be Voldermot att komma hit och döda dig, så nej jag har ingen lösning på "problemet".

Dumbledore tittade ner i bordet medan han funderade. Han hade full förståelse för att Harry var arg över att "det". Men Dumbledore var inte säker på att det var därför Harry var så arg. Han kände att han behövde veta om han verkligen viste.

-Vad har jag gjort dig för att du helt plötsligt ska hatar mig?

Harry började skratta.

-Så det var så lätt att glömma. Tack, du har verkligen fått mig att inse fakta.

-Vad då för fakta?

-Att jag gjorde helt rätt i att hata dig i stället för att fortsätta hitta på falska anledningar åt dig.

Dumbledore tittade chockat på Harry en kort stund innan han sa:

-Tappade du all din medkänsla och förståelse på kyrkogården?

Snape reagerade snabbare än någon annan i rummet. Han for upp och grepp tag i Harry. Harry lyckades bara få in två knytnävsslag i hans Dumbledores ansikte. Dumbledore själv trillade baklänges och blodet rann ut ur hans näsa, rätt så kraftigt.

-Harry lugna ner dig. Utbrister Snape medans han gör allt för att hålla honom stilla.

Harry slåss med all sin fysiska kraft och skriker att han ska döda honom. Efter ett tag så slutar Harry att kämpa och släpper sitt huvud mot Severus axel och börjar gråta hysteriskt och snyfta. Mellan snyftningarna så sa han att Dumbledore inte viste något, att han inte hade en jävlar aning om vad som egentligen hade hänt. Dumbledore som inte kunde hålla sin mun stängd frågade vad han menade med det. Samtidigt som Snape vrider på sig för att tala om för Dumbledore att han ska hålla sin käft stäng så slänger Harry sig mot diskhon där det låg en kökskniv. Innan Snape hann reagera så tryckt Harry kniven mot halspulsårdren. Han tittade på Snape och sa:

-Förlåt.

-Harry, låt bli, snälla.

Harry slöt ögonen när han skar så djupt han kunde.

Hej, ni får gärna kommentera vad ni tycker hittills, om dt är något ni ar tänkt på som jag inte har tänkt på :D

Med vänlig hälsning SevSna


	6. Chapter 6

**Kap 5**

Det var mörkt runt om kring honom. Han var inte säker på om han blundade eller inte. Han vågade inte röra sig. Det var när han först hörde någon säga hans namn som han reagerade. Han öppnade ögonen och såg rakt farm.

-Harry min son. Så stor du har blivit.

-Mamma viskar Harry.

-Ja Harry min kära pojk, det är jag. Tråkigt bara att det är under sådana här omständigheter som vi möts, tycker inte du.

-Jo mamma… Är jag död?

-Inte än. Vänd dig om.

Harry gjorde som hans mamma sa åt honom och det han såg gjorde så att han blundade och tittade bort samtidigt.

-Titta Harry.

Framför honom var det en stor skärm. Det visade honom vad som hände där ner, nere på jorden. Han såg hur Severus Tryckte sina händer med all sin kraft mot Sin egna pulsåder. Han såg ur Molly for runt och hämtade olika ting som behövdes. Han såg hur Sirius och Remus föste ut de minderåriga ur köket och hur Dumbledore hjälpte Severus Att trafarera sig till Sjukhuset.

-Severus viskade Harry.

-Harry mitt kära barn, se på honom, se på din pojkvän. Se hur han kämpa inte bara för ditt liv utan även för ditt barns liv.

-Det är inte mitt barn, mamma, det är ett monster. Barnet blir det du uppfostra den till. Om du bestämmer att det är ett monster är det ett monster, bestämmer du att det är en ängel så är det en ängel.

Harry tittade på Severus som för tillfället lämnade över hans lealösa kropp till en grupp helare. När de bar iväg med kroppen föll han ihop i gråt.

-Nej Severus! Skriker Harry. Jag måste tillbaka, mamma hjälp mig jag måste tillbaka. Jag gjorde fel jag vet det nu, snälla mamma får mig tillbaka till Severus!

-Om det är din vilja så ska jag uppfylla den, när vi har pratat klart.

-Tack snyftar Harry fram.

-Du måste prata med Albus när du vaknar upp ur koman.

-Men han… Han förstår ju inte.

-Hur ska han kunna förstå något han inte vet om?

-Han vet vist vad jag tycker om honom.

-Ja han vet att du hatar honom och han har säkert en bra aning om vad du känner, men han vet inte säkert Harry. Du måste förklara för honom.

-Eller så kan han helt enkelt fråga!

-Han gjorde det och du skar halspulsådern av dig. Tro du på alvar att han kommer att våga fråga igen.

-På skärmen så sa Dumbledore något till Severus och Severus skrek något tillbaka.

-Går det att höra vad de säger?

Lily gick fram och tryckte på något på skärmen.

_-Hur i helvetet kunde du säga så till honom, du har inte en jävla aning om vad som egentligen hände! Skriker Severus._

_-Men snälla då förklarar, för jag förstår verkligen inte det här._

_-Det här är ditt fel och om Harry dör, kommer jag att döda dig._

_Severus reste sig upp från golvet och gick i väg mot det hållet Harry hade blivit förflyttad._

-Anser du att det är fel av mig om jag adopterar bort barnet också eller? Frågade Harry.

-Ja, jag tror att barnet kommer att bli ditt ljus och din glädje.

-Den platsen fyller redan Severus.

-Inte på det sättet jag menar. Men det är ditt barn, ditt beslut.

-Du ger mig dåligt samvete med den där tonen, jag är faktiskt bara 14.

-Jag vet det.

De var tysta en stund och såg på medan Severus bråkade med en helare för att få komma in i akutrummet som Harry befann sig i.

-Är du fortfarande säker på att du vill återvända?

-Ja.

-Okej, lägg dig ner på marken.

Harry gjorde som han blev tillsagd. När han låg ner så kom han på en sak:

-Mamma, kommer alla hit som håller på att dö?

-Nej bara de som har en chans att överleva, eller har minsta anledning till att ändra sitt val. Detta kommer göra ont Harry, och när du vaknar kommer det göra ännu ondare.

Harry nickade och slöt ögonen. Lily la sina händer på Harrys bröstkorg och tryckte neråt. Smartan exploderade i hela kroppen och Harry känner hur han sjönk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sanningen om Dumbledore**

I samma stund som Harry öppnade sina ögon så exploderade alla olika värkar runt i hans kropp. Det hände så plötsligt att Harry flämtade högljutt. Innan ens flämtningen var slut så var en suddig Severus inom Harrys synfält. Han var väldigt nära Harrys ansikte när han viskade med hes röst:

-Jag är här älskade du, andas djupt och prata inte. Okej?

Severus försvann ur Harrys synfält

-Seve… Snälla… baka… hit… tvingar Harry ur sig samtidigt som tårarna börjar att rinna.

Severus var inom Harrys synfält snabbare än någonsin tidigare.

-Jag är här Harry, jag meddelade bara helarna att du hade vaknat.

Något droppade ner på Harrys kind. Grät Severus?

-Glasög… börjar Harry men resten kom inte ut.

Severus sträckte sig över Harry och satte sedan på Harry glasögonen. Harry såg upp på hans ansikte och såg att det var som han hade misstänkt. Severus grät. Harry lyfte en darrande hand och smekte Severus kind. Severus la sin hand över Harrys och slöt ögonen. Harry såg att Severus hade tydliga påsar under ögonen.

-Förlå… sa Harry.

-Säg aldrig förlåt igen. Säger Severus och öppnar ögonen hastigt. Och sluta prata. Det är Dumbledores fel. Allt.

-Va… r… Dumb…

-Han kommer inte hit och snälla Harry sluta försöka att prata.

Harry slöt ögonen för en stund. Han öppnade de igen och såg Severus i ögonen och klappade på sängen för att säga "lägg dig här hos mig". Severus verkade förstå för han la sig på sängen och drog Harry tätt intill sig. Harry la sitt huvud på Severus bröstkorg och han hörde tydligt de bankande slagen från hans hjärta. Det sista Harry hörde innan han somnade igen var att Severus sa:

-Jag tror inte Dumbledore har så mycket problem med vårat förhållande längre. Han har fått en riktig tankeställare.

Nästa gång Harry vaknade var det för att det var några som pratade väldigt högt.

-Mr Snape, jag måste få undersöka honom och det är nu!

-Nej, du måste vänta tills han vaknar.

-Du förstår väl att barnet kan vara skadad?

-Ja, men Harry är också skadad och om han vaknar medan du undersöker honom så kommer han får både panik och en chock, jag tror inte din chef bli så glad över det.

-De… oke… Sev…

-SLUTA FÖRSÖKA PRATA! Åhh du är vaken säger Severus när han kommer på att Harry hade talat.

Han skyndade fram till sängen och gav Harry en kyss på pannan.

-Är du säker på att det är okej?

Harry nickade svagt till svar. Severus vände sig sedan mot helaren och sa: var så god. Helaren gjorde som hon hade gjort föra gången hon drog upp Harrys tröja och tryckte sin trollstavs spets i hans mage. Skärmen kom upp igen ur tomma intet och visade fostret.

-Ho, jag menar den ser ut att må bra. Men jag vill ändå behålla er ett tag här Mr Potter för att vara säker på att barnet inte tagit någon skada.

Severus tackade helaren som sedan försvann ut ur rummet. När hon var försvunnen sa Harry

-So…om…ja…bryr…mi…

-Harry vad var det där om, det är ditt barn, tro fan att du bryr dig.

-Int… mitt…barn…de…är…ett…monste…

-Barnet blir det du gör det till. Gör du det till ett monster så blir det ett monster. Gör du den till en ängel så blir den en ängel.

-Ja…tänk…int…behålla…det…

-Vadå inte behålla det? Tänker du göra abort?

Harry skakade på huvudet och la en hand över sin hals.

-Adoptera bort det?

Harry nickade.

-Harry detta barnet kan bli din räddning!

-På…vil…sätt…då?

-Du blir sysselsatt, du behöver inte tänka på det som hände. Du får någon som du måste ta hand om före dig själv, så då behöver du inte tänka på dig sälv, vilket du inte verka vilja.

Harry skakade på huvudet och såg bort.

Harry fick lättare att prata med tiden som gick. Han fick även lättare att både äta och hålla sig vaken. Efter en vecka på sjukhuset kom hela familjen Weasley på besök. Bland de fanns även Dumbledore. Harry bad Severus att slänga ut honom och det gjorde han.

När Weasleys hade varit inne hos Harry i en och en halv timme så sa de hej då. Harry bad i samband med detta att få tala ostört med Dumbledore.

Dumbledore kom in och sa:

-Harry, hur mår du?

-Håll käften och sätt dig och sluta spela ditt jävla falskspel. Snäste Harry argt.

Dumbledore svalde och satte sig på stolen som stod mit emot sängen. Han såg på Harry att han var arg. Harry bröt blicken och såg ner i madrassen för en stund och tittade sedan upp och sa:

-När jag var… som Severus uttrycker det "död" så var jag halvvägs upp till himmelen.

Dumbledore Såg på Harry han misstänkte starkt vad Harry skulle säga till honom.

-När jag var där så hade jag en pratstund med mamma.

Dumbledore visste nu att han hade rätt.

-Hon sa att du inte förstod och att jag borde förklara för dig.

Dumbledore blundade för en sekund och sa:

-Harry, jag…

Harry avbröt och sa:

-Håll käften!

-Jag har något som heter Sevsna syndromet. Det är…

-Män med inre kvinnliga organ…

-Håll käft sa jag. Jag är gravid.

-Vem är pappan?

-Det hade du vetat om du inte hade tvingat mig att leva och bli torterad av Dearsley.

-Harry jag hade inget val!

-Man har ALLTID ett val!

-Jag hade inte det. Din mor tjatade på mig från den dagen hon fick veta att hon väntade dig till den dag hon dog.

-Det skiter jag fullkomligt i! DU ÄR MIN FÖRBANNADE BIOLOGISKA PAPPA DU SKA BRY DIG OM MIG. DU SKA SE TILL MITT BÄSTA OCH INTE TILL DITT EGNA BÄSTA!

-Jag fick välja mellan att svika Lily och göra dig till "pedofilens son" eller att uppfylla din mors sista önskan och göra dig till "pojken som överlevde". Om du för en jävla sekund tror att jag ville lämna dig hos dem där…

-Om du nu bryr dig så jävlar mycket så kan du då svara på varför i helvetet du aldrig visar det?

-Det gör jag vist…

-Nej, du är Albus Fucking Dumbledore. Inget annat.

-Jag kommer alltid vara din pappa varse du vill det eller inte. Och jag visar det vist.

-Jaså, hur kommer det sig då att du inte har en jävlar aning om vem som är pappan till mitt barn?

-Det är väl inte mitt fel att du inte svarar när man frågar.

-Ett: du har inte frågat. Två: du hade inte en jävla aning om detta förens jag berättade det, varför, jo för att du inte frågar. Tre: När du frågar så bryr du dig ändå inte om svarat.

-Harry jag vet inte vad mer jag kan göra, jag kan inte ändra hela min personlighet.

-Nä men du kan bry dig. Tro mig det är inte så jävla svårt.

-Harry snälla berätta nu, vem är ditt barns far?

Harry såg ut genom fönstret som var på hans vänstra sida. Han suckade och vände sig åter mot Dumbledore.

-Jag trodde verkligen att du kunde förändra dig men det kan du inte. Jag kommer aldrig att räkna dig som min pappa. Snälla försvinn ur min åsyn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dumbledores förklaring**

Efter ytterligare en tid på sjukhuset fick Harry åka hem. Harry var fortfarande öm i kroppen men tack och lov så var Severus vid hans sida oavbrutet. Det var den sistnämnde som upptäckte att Harry hade fått en bula på magen. Harry mode illa av bara tanken på att en bit av Voldermot växte i hans mage, något som gjorde det ännu värre var att alla förväntade sig att han skulle älska den biten. Harry och Severus hade haft denna disskutionen x – antal gånger och den hade alltid slutat på samma sätt. Severus lämnade rummet och när han kom tillbaka så lovade de varandra att inte prata mer om saken och hånglade.

Mot slutet av Harrys vistelse på sjukhuset hade Harry bet Severus åka hem och hämta hans ritblock. När Severus sedan hade kommit tillbaka med blocket hade de inlett en disskution angående bilden Harry hade ritat av Severus. Harry hade ritat Severus med fyra magrutor. Severus i sin tur ansåg att Harry inte borde ha rita det när han inte hade en aning om hur många ruter han faktiskt hade. Efter mycket prat så berättade Severus att han hade sex ruter. Harry trodde inte honom och bad honom där med att bevisa det. Severus som inte tyckte om att ta av sig sina kläder i andras åsyn vägrade och efter ytterligare prat beslöt de att de skulle duscha tillsammans. Det var den bästa lösningen. Ingen av dem ville ha sex med den andre, ingen av dem ville bara stå naken in för den andre. Så lösningen blev att de båda skulle klä av sig och om någon av dem mot förmodan skulle få stånd så fans kallvatten nära till hands.

De bestämde att de skulle göra det samma dag som Harry kom hem. Det började inte särskilt bra dock. Direkt när Harry kom innanför ytterdörren var Dumbledore där och förstörde Harrys humör. Han frågade hur det var. Harry bad honom snällt att fara och flyga. De åt lite snabbt lunch och bad sedan om att få vara ensamma. De lämnade köket med ett dussintals chockade människor bakom sig. De gick upp för trappan gav varandra en kyss och gick in på respektive rum för att hämta nya rena kläder som de skulle kunna ta på sig efter duschen. De kom ut ungefär samtidigt och gick ner för trappan och in på badrummet.

Severus såg på Harry att han fortfarande tvivlade på om han skulle klara av detta så han sa:

-Det kommer att gå bra, kära du. Vi tar det i din takt.

Harry nickade och sa:

-Du får börja.

Severus nickade och började knäppa upp den svarta skjortan. Han drog snabbt av sig den och började knäppa upp den vita som hade varit under den svart. Samtidigt drog Harry av sig sin t-shirt. När de båda hade bar överkropp såg de på varandra. Harry var fascinerad över Severus mage. Han hade sex ruter som han hade sagt. Harry lade märket till att han hade 12 raka och prydliga arr på vänster bröstet. När Harry väl hade samlat sig efter synen av Severus nakna överkropp frågade han:

-Sev, de där arren var kommer de ifrån.

-Farsan, varje gång han våldtog mig. Så att jag skulle minnas.

Harry nickade.

-Jag tror jag kan fortsätta nu. Viskade Harry knappt hörbart.

De började försiktigt knäppa upp sina byxor. Det gick fort att ta av dem och Harry hade inga problem med att se Severus ben. Det som var problemet var att Harry började tänka på Severus kroppsdel som fanns under hans sista klädesplagg. Harry blev tvungen att vända ryggen till honom.

-Det är okej Harry. Andas djupt. Stressa inte. Vi har all tid i världen på oss.

Harry vände sig om igen såg Severus i ögonen och gick fram till honom. Han lutade sig fram och kysste honom på munnen.

-Kan vi se varandra i ögonen när vi tar av oss det sista?

Severus nickade. Efter en stund så började de försiktigt klä av sig det sista klädesplagget. De såg varandra oavbrutet i ögonen. Och de klev sedan snabbt in i duschen och satte på varmvattnet. Det började genast att ånga och de behöved snart inte bara stirra varandra i ögonen.

-Severus kan du kyssa mig. Frågade Harry efter en stund.

Severus gjorde som Harry bad om och lutade sig fram mot honom. Till sin förvåning la Harry sina armar om hans hals och fördjupade kyssen ytterligare. Severus njöt i fulla drag av kyssen och lutade försiktigt Harry mot duschvägen. Harry stönade lite svagt och flämtade sedan till. Han slet snabbt åt sig duschmunstycket och vred på iskallt vatten. Severus flinade, kliade sig i hårbotten, såg upp i taket och viskade förlåt. När det lilla missödet var "uträtt" beslöt de sig för att de skulle tvätta sig, var för sig, och sedan gå klä på sig.

När de stod och höll på att klä på sig så sa Harry plötsligt:

-Har du tänkt på att det bara är Dumbledore som vet om oss.

-Nä inte direkt hur så då?

-Nä, jag tänkte bara att de kanske blir chockade om vi kommer ut ur duschen tillsammans.

-Du vill alltså att vi ska gå ut en och en?

-Nej inte alls, jag tycker bara det att vi borde berätta för alla andra.

Severus svarade inte medan han knäppte sin skjorta.

-Om det är det du vill så visst, mer för mig.

Harry log gick fram och kysste honom och knäppte hans sista skjortknapp.

Harry och Severus gick tillsammans, hand i hand, ut ur badrummet och ner till köket. När de kom in så reste sig Sirius nästan direkt upp och frågade varför de höll hand. Harry såg på Severus med en blick som bad honom att säga det.

-Harry och jag har den senaste tiden spenderat tid med varandra. Under tiden har vi upptäckt att vi har känslor för varandra. Harry och jag är sedan en och en halv vecka tillbaka ett par, det är därför vi håller varandras händer.

-Du får inte röra min gudson, släpp honom nu! Dumbledore hur kan du acceptera det här.

Både Severus och Dumbledore öppnade munnen för att tala men Harry överaskade alla i rummet med att säga:

-Som vi sa till Dumbledore. Jag och Severus älskar varandra och det kommer vi att fortsätta göra, varesig den ena eller den andra dör eller försvinner. Det finns inget du kan göra åt det. Acceptera det eller inte, jag skiter i vilket. Jag kommer inte välja dig framför Severus ändå.

Sevrus vände blicken till honom och log. Harry smekte försiktigt hans tumme och de båda vände sig om och lämnade rummet.


	9. fontfontKapitel 9fontfont

**Kap 8: De två breven**

Sirius var inte glad. Han avskydde tanken på att Severus och Harry var ett par. Harry för sin del som fann detta väldigt roligt tryckte upp Severus mot närmaste vägg och började kyssa honom så fort Sirius kom in i rummet de befann sig i.

Harrys mage växte som den skulle, så även fostret inuti den. Han hade slutat med att spy hela tiden och han kunde äta normalt igen.

Två veckor innan skolan skulle börja igen fick Severus ett brev vid frukosten. Han öppnade det och läste. Ju mer han läste ju blekare blev han. Harry kunde se detta och blev orolig. Han frågade Severus fyra gånger vad det var, men fick inget svar. Han tappade brevet på bordet och sirrade frånvarande och chockat på bordet. Harry tog brevet och läste.

_Kära Severus_

_Jag vet att det är länge sedan vi sågs och jag vet att jag lovade att inte höra av mig något mer men detta är ett akutfall. Jag vet att jag borde ha berättat för dig men jag kunde inte. Du har en son. Han heter Thomas. Anledningen till att jag skriver till dig är för att han är sjuk och behöver en blodtransplantation. Jag har inte samma blodgrupp som han och hans är så ovanlig att någon av oss måste ha samma grupp. _

_Jag ber dig Severus, jag förstår om du hatar mig, men snäll, kom hit och ge din son av ditt blod annars kommer han att dö._

_Åter igen, jag är ledsen._

_Med vänlig hälsning Miranda_

-VEM I HELVETET ÄR MIRANDA! Skriker Harry vänd mot Severus.

Severus höjde handen för att tysta honom. Harry kände hur tårarna trängde bakom ögonlocken for ut ur rummet och upp för trappan. Severus slet åt sig brevet och sprang efter. När Severus kom in i rummet så såg han hur Harry stod vi fönstret. Harry vände sig om och Severus såg att han grät.

-Vad är det som hon har som inte jag har? En fitta eller?

-Harry det är inget…

-DU SA ATT SEX INTE BETYDDE NÅGOT FÖR DIG!

-Det gör det inte i heller, jag var…

-Jag vill ha sex med dig, här och nu. Av med kläderna.

Harry drog av sig si t-shirt och såg argt på Severus.

-Jag sa att…

-Jag tänker inte ha sex med dig Harry.

Harry gick fram och puttade Severus så att han stapplade bakåt och slog i väggen. Severus såg ner mot sina fötter och såg att Harry hade gått ner på knä och höll på att knäppa upp hans byxor. Severus flämtade till och tog tag i Harrys händer och sa:

-Sluta nu Harry, du vill inte detta.

Harry slet los sina armar och återgick till att knäppa upp Severus byxor. Trots den bissera situationen så kände Severus någonstans i maggropen hur han började bli upphetsad. Trots det så tryckte Severus undan Harry och gick ut ur rummet. Harry låg kvar gråtandes på golvet.

Harry var säker på att Severus aldrig mer skulle komma tillbaka. Efter en timme så blev Harry plötsligt väldigt trött och gick och la sig på sängen och somnade. När han vaknade låg det ett brev på sängbordet.

Harry kände igen bokstäverna, de var Severus som hade skrivit. Harry öppnade de på darrande händer.

_Du är allt jag nånsin önskat  
>Du är allt jag nånsin drömt<br>Du är den som får mig minnas  
>alla drömmar jag har glömt.<em>

_Du är den som får mig hoppas  
>Du är den som får mig le<br>All min kärlek får du bära  
>hela livet vill jag ge.<em>

_För du är där när ingen ser mig  
>du är där när stormen yr<br>du är där när natten skrämmer  
>du är där när dagen gryr<br>å jag vill alltid ha dig nära  
>när som åren läggs till år<br>åh att livet vill oss lära  
>är att framtiden är vår<em>

_När som klockorna har stannat och tiden tycks stå still  
>och man inte vågar säga det man längst i hjärtat vill<em>

_Då ska vi ta varandras händer  
>Då ska vi minnas denna dag<br>Å förstå vad som än händer är det alltid du och jag_

_För du är allt jag nånsin önskat  
>Du är allt jag nånsin drömt<br>Du är den som får mig minnas  
>alla drömmar jag har glömt<br>Åh du är den som får mig hoppas  
>Du är den som får mig le<br>All min kärlek får du bära  
>all min längtan vill jag ge<em>

_Ja all min kärlek får du bära..._

_Hela livet vill jag ge_

Harry grät igen. Denna gången tog det en halvtimme innan han slutade gråta. Men när han väll hade gjort det så gick han ut i hallen och knackade på Severus sovrumsdörr. Harry fick inget svar så han gick in. Rummet var tomt. Han gick ner i köket.

-Var är Severus?

Albus såg upp från korsordet han höll på att läsa.

-Vad är det, vad har hänt? Har han skadat dig? Har han sagt något elakt?

-Du har aldrig brytt dig så varför ska du bry dig nu? Var är han?

-Han åkte för en halvtimme sedan. Kan du inte berätta vad som har hänt?

-Inget.

Harry vänder sig för att gå men Albus drog tag i hans hand.

-Harry jag ser ju att det inte är bra. Berätta nu.

-Severus har tydligen en son, som för övrigt är döende.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kap 9 – Severus beslut**

Dumbledore hade försökt att prata om det med Harry men han hade bara bett honom fara och flyga. Harry hade ingen aning om varför han hade berättat för Dumbledore. Det var dumt av honom. Han hade legat i sin säng vägrat att äta eller duscha. Ända gången han hade rest sig ur sängen var när han skulle på toaletten. Tre dagar hade gått och Severus var fortfarande inte tillbaka. Harry var rädd att han aldrig skulle komma tillbaka. Han hade ju trots allt nästan våldtagit honom. Harry viste inte vad som hade flugit i honom. Han hade inte haft en aning om att han kunde bli så svartsjuk.

På kvällen, tre dagar efter sin avfärd så kom Severus tillbaka. Han hade rest till Los Angeles för att ge sin son blod. Allt hade gått bra, sonen Thomas, var nu på bättringsvägen och Severus och Miranda hade talat ut. Severus hade nu full förståelse för att Miranda inte hade berättat något om pojken. Han hängde av sig kappan och gick mot köket för att se om Harry var där.

Det var fullt i köket. De åt kvällsmat. Severus såg sig om men upptäckte inte Harry. Det var först när han frågade efter honom som de i rummet upptäckte honom.

-Han är inte här svarade Dumbledore argt och snabbt. Han har inte ätit på tre dagar, han har legat i sin säng och gråtit i omgångar.

-Ok sa Severus och vände sig om för att gå.

Dumbledore hoppade upp och drog tag i Severus arm.

-Du kan inte bara göra som du själv vill. Du vet, det finns andra som också har känslor.

-Du ska veta att jag bryr mig mer än alla här inne tillsammans.

Severus slet los sin arm och stormade ut ur rummet.

Han knackade försiktigt på Harrys rumsdörr. Inget svar. Knackade igen. Inget svar. Severus öppnar försiktigt dörren. Harry ligger på sängen med ryggen mot dörren. Severus börjar närma sig sängen och Harry börja vända sig om samtidigt som han säger:

-Gå jag vill vara ens…

Sedan såg han Severus for upp ur sängen och slänger sig om halsen på honom och viskar:

-Jag är så ledsen, det var inte meningen, åh snälla förlåt mig, jag ska aldrig göra om det.

-Harry jag tror vi bör prata lite.

Harry stelnade till och såg upp i Severus ansikte.

-Severus, snälla, jag älskar dig, jag lovar, jag ska bättra mig.

-Sätt dig.

Severus ledde fram Harry till sängen. De satte sig mitt emot varandra. Harry var nära tårar och darrade i hela kroppen. Severus stirrade ner på sina knän.

-Harry, jag har tänkt rätt mycket på oss när jag var i LA. Jag älskar dig, mer än jag någonsin har älskat någon annan, men…

-NEJ! Du får inte, jag kan inte leva utan dig, snälla jag gör vad som helst!

-Snälla du, låt mig tala till punkt.

Harry började gråta tyst och gömde ansiktet i sina händer.

-Men vi är varandras motsatser. Jag är svart och du är vit. Som jag sa så har jag funderat väldigt mycket och jag kunde bara hitta en alternativ utväg.

Harry började snyfta högljutt. Severus rörde sig på sängen och efter en liten stund så hörde Harry ett litet knäpp. Han tittade upp och trodde inte sina ögon. Han slutade snyfta omedelbart och blinkade flera gånger för att vara säker på att det han såg var sant.

-Harry Potter, vill du bli min make och spendera resten av ditt liv med mig?

Först så sparkade barnet i magen sedan slängde sig Harry om Severus hals och började åter gråta hysteriskt.

-JA!

Severus brottade ner Harry på sängen och började frenetiskt kyssa honom. Harry kysste tillbaka.

-Förlåt

-Harry, säger du förlåt en gång till så reser jag mig och går.

Harry kröp tätt in till Severus.

-Hur gick det i LA då?

-Bra, Thomas är på bättringsvägen och Miranda förklarade sig.

Det var tyst en stund.

-Ska du träffa henne igen? Viskade Harry fram.

Severus skrattade.

-Det är inte roligt Severus, det är faktiskt jättejobbigt.

-Han är min son, Harry. Du av någon borde veta att ett barn alltid behöver sina föräldrar. Och hur sårande det är att ha en förälder i livet, men att dem inte finns där.

Åter igen tyst.

-Hur gammal är han?

-Ett år och tre månader. Miranda var bara ett tröst ligg. Jag träffade henne under en period då jag mådde extremt dåligt.

-Hur dåligt?

Severus såg osäkert på Harry och viskade:

-Jag övervägde självmord.

Harry blev åter tyst.

-Hur många gånger hände det?

-En.

-Förlåt.

-Harry jag menar allvar, jag går.

Det blev åter tyst.

-Får jag träffa honom?

-Om du vill.

-Är det något mer jag borde veta om dig som du känner för att berätta?

-Jag har en syster.

-Hur gammal är hon?

-34. Hon har en cp skada.

-Spännande. Var bor hon?

-Hos ett fosterhem i London.

Det var tyst en lång stund. Harry låg och pillade på ringen som nu satt på hans finger.

-Severus…

-Ja Harry…

-Missförstå mig inte nu men…

-Ja, Harry…

-Jag vill faktiskt ha sex med dig.

Severus började skratta igen och sa sedan:

-Nej det vill du inte.

-Jo, det vill jag vist.

-Nej Harry, din kropp och din hjärna vill ha sex med mig…

-Vad är skillnaden?

-Ditt hjärta vill inte ha sex med mig.


End file.
